Party Aftermath
by Cardfighter By Heart
Summary: There was this wild party but sadly Tk,Kari,Davis,Yolei,Tai,Sora,Izzy,and Mimi can't remember it. they all wake up in composeing postions. TAKARI,TAIORA,DAIYAKO,KOUMI! Co-Wirtten with hmkaleto. ONE-SHOT!


Tk,Kari,Davis,Yolei-17

Izz,Mimi-19

Tai,Sora-20

* * *

T.K. POV

I blinked a couple of times as I tried to figure out where I was. I remember the crazy party that I went to last night. Surprisingly Davis and Yolei were happily kissing on the couch as Tai and Sora danced together with a kiss here and there. The only thing I could think when I saw Davis and Yolei making out was _what the fuck is going on?_ I smiled when I saw Mimi sitting in Izzy's lap in a heated make out session. The thing I remembered best was how beautiful Kari looked. I went and got two cups of punch for Kari and me. That was all I remembered.

Now to find out where I am. I felt someone stirring next to me. When I saw who it was my eyes went wide. It was Kari.

Kari's POV

I started moving around and when I opened my eyes I was met with the wide ocean blue ones of Tk.

At first I was confused then I remembered drinking the punch and blacking out.

But what made my eyes go wide was that me and Tk were both naked.

Our clothes were everywhere and as I turned back to Tk my only thought was _I slept with Tk._

Nobody's POV

"Kari do you remember anything that happened last night?" Tk asked hesitantly.

"Not really." Kari said shyly.

"Kari did we," Tk started "I think so." Kari said.

"Oh well I just noticed that were at Tai's apartment." Tk said gulping.

"Oh shit." Kari said "let's get dressed." Tk said getting his boxers on.

"Yeah." Kari said.

But then the door opened to a very drowsy Tai. Kari and Tk both froze.

Then Tai got his focus back and let's just say he was not a happy little buffalo.**(A/N XD)**

He was way pasted mad. He just stared at Tk. A second later he ran at him.

"TK YOUR DEAD!" Tai yelled as he started to beat the boy.

"Tai stop we were drunk," Kari said.

"That's no excuse." Tai said still hitting Tk.

"Tai stop it." said a voice from the door.

When they turned around there was Sora in Tai's soccer shirt.

"Oh sora I didn't know you woke up." Tai said blushing in embarrassment.

"Oh so you slept with sora." Kari said aiding Tk.

"Yeah but we were drunk," Tai said.

"That no excuse." Kari said mockingly while helping Tk on the bed.

Tai's POV

When I woke up I saw Sora next to me. I started to smile widely.

Man that was some party. I mean it didn't matter that sora and I had drunk sex.

We've had sex before so no big deal. We've been dating for two years now.

I decide to get up and make some breakfast. On my way to the kitchen I heard something coming from the guess room. I walked over there still half asleep. When I opened the door I did not expect to see my little sister and her best friend naked, in bed, together. I was so furious I was going to kill Tk for sleeping with my sister. Then I ran at him yelling "TK YOUR DEAD!"

Then I heard Kari yell "Tai stop we were drunk". Then I responded "That's no excuse".

Then I heard the voice I didn't expect to hear "Tai stop it". When I turned around I saw sora.

"Oh Sora I didn't know you woke up" I said to her. Before she could responded Kari said "Oh so you slept with Sora?" then I told her "Yeah but we were drunk". And she responded "That no excuse" in a mocking tone. Damn.

Sora's POV

CRASH

All of a sudden I jumped up. I wonder were I am then I look around and notice I'm in Tai's room.

I hear yelling down the hall. So I got up to see what's going on. As I pass the living room I see Davis and Yolei on the couch. And Izzy and Mimi on the love seat. Tai's going to be mad.

Then I continue my way to the guess room and I hear Tai. When I opened the door I saw Tai beating Tk and Kari telling him to stop. By my guess they had sex and Tai was killing Tk. So I finally had enough and said "Tai stop it". When everyone looked at me I started to blush along with Tai. Because I noticed what I was wearing it was Tai's soccer shirt. "Oh so you slept with Sora" Kari said. "Yeah but we were drunk" Tai defended. "That no excuse" Kari said in a tone that I know Tai said it earlier.

"Ok everyone stop and let's get breakfast," I said.

"Ok"everyone agreed.

When we walked out to the living room. We saw Davis, Yolei, Izzy, and Mimi. The look on Tai's face was so funny.

Tai's POV

So Sora played peace maker. We all walked out to the living room. But when we got there I did not expect to see half naked Davis, Yolei, Izzy, and Mimi's on my furniture. I was thinking nice going Izzy but gross. The first words that came out of my mouth were "OH GREAT NOW I HAVE TO BURN MY FURNITURE". It seemed to wake everyone up.

Izzy's POV

I woke up to screaming. When I opened my eyes I saw Tai, Sora, Kari, and Tk. I felt something warm I looked down and saw Mimi. My eyes widen but a smile made it to my face.

Mimi's POV

I woke up to Tai yelling. I saw I was in someone's arms when I looked up I saw Izzy smiling at me. I smiled back. It wasn't our first time so whatever. My thoughts were interrupted when Yolei screamed.

Yolei's POV

Tai's way too loud I swear. Then I noticed there was a pair of arms around my waist. When I looked to who it was I did not expect it to be Davis. "Awww Davis what the fuck" I yelled.

Davis's POV

When Tai woke us up I noticed I was holding someone when I looked down I saw Yolei.

My eyes went wide and then she yelled "Awww Davis what the fuck".

I could not speak just stare at the purple haired girl in my arms.

Nobody's POV

When everyone got up. They all had breakfast and were talking about the party. Except Davis and Yolei they wouldn't even look at each other. Shortly after they all watched a movie. During the movie everyone fell asleep except Davis and Yolei.

So during this time they decided to talk.

"Yolei was I really that bad that we slept together?" Davis asked.

"Yes I was I mean were not even together," Yolei said.

"But I love you shouldn't that be enough." Davis said without thinking.

He started to blush as did Yolei.

"You-you love me?" she asked shocked.

"Yeah I do." Davis said.

"I love you to Davis" Yolei said pulling Davis into a kiss.

What they didn't know is that everyone was awake. Everyone smiled at them and kissed there partner.

Tk kissed Kari. Tai kissed Sora. Izzy kissed Mimi. Just like Davis and Yolei.


End file.
